Rocking World
by samivyl
Summary: Summary Inside. This was deleted earlier, so I am re-uploading it.
1. Summary

_**I'm thinking about this story. I want your opinion if I should write this story...Should I write this story?**_

**Here's the summary:**

_Rocking World. The school for talented musicians._

Gray Fullbuster is the top student. The top guitarist and vocalist, but that changes once a new girl comes in.

She's different. She's beautiful. And she starts changing everyone's world. Even the never influenced _Gray._

Battle of the Bands is coming soon.

Who's going to get their hand on the extremely talented new girl?


	2. Chapter 1

_Rocking World_

* * *

Chapter 1:

Walking into a new school was a bit difficult for me. It's fricken' huge! I've been trying to get into this school ever since the beginning of Middle School. It's better to get accepted ahead of time because it's really hard to get into this school last minute.

Today...was my audition to see what classes I'll be taking. I finally got accepted after 2 years of hard work.

Looking at the map I walked further down the hallway glancing at the door numbers when I crashed into something in front of me...or someone. I looked up to see a very handsome rocker boy with black hair and his shirt practically torn off; showing a tattoo near his right shoulder.

"Sorry..." I said shyly. "I'm new here."

"Oh. Are you?" He replied in a smooth deep voice. I could feel glares coming from the girls who witnessed the accident. Even some of then were guys!

"Gray!" a pink-headed said. "I've been looking for you! We have to work on our song you know...I suck at writing."

"You get to write AND sing songs here?" I questioned bubbly.

"Yeah." The pinkette said, turning to me and stopped and stared. "Gray! How did you meet her!?"

"Oh...I bumped into him by accident." I paused. "I was on my way to my audition where I have to sing a song I wrote myself."

"Oh. Can I see the lyrics?" The pinkette blushed slightly.

"Sure. Here." I handed him my paper and the other guy, Gray, leaned on to take a look. Both of their eyes grew wide and I thought that my song wasn't good.

"This...this is amazing!" they both exclaimed happily. The others around gasped. A blue haired girl a little bit shorter than me simply said, "They are the top students in songwriting and singing..." Then he glanced at the pinkette again and reworded what she said. "We'll TOGETHER they are. They rarely compliment people. That's a good thing for you."

"Oh! I never introduced myself." The pink haired said. "I'm Natsu Dragneel...and this is Gray Fullbuster, the top student." putting his hand on his friends shoulder.

"Nice to meet you. Im Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." Gray finally snapped out of his daydream and scanned Lucy up and down and smirked.

Still smirking he said in his deep voice, as if he was trying to seduce her, "Beautiful AND talented. I hope you can sing too."

Lucy was used to all the seducing so it didn't work for her. She simply ignored how he said those words and replied with a sweet smile, "My voice is the best part." She looked at her watch and noticed that she was late. "Where's room 34B?"

Both of the boys looked at each other as if they were mentally arguing and finally said,"We'll show you." Before each of them slipped to each side of her.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_"Where's room 34B?"_

_Both of the boys looked at each other as if they were mentally arguing and finally said,"We'll show you." Before each of them slipped to each side of her._

* * *

"Here it is," both of the boys said simultaneously. Now that I look at them they actually are quite handsome. They must be popular with the girls. But they won't fool me. I've been out with someone like them. His name was Loke and he was a total player. I was a fool to fall for him, but I did anyways. He was different, or so I thought. We were close friends and we even dated for three years until one day he got bored and I walked in on him flirting with my biggest rival Lisanna Strauss. And he was doing even more than just "flirting". I cried for days after that. I broke off all ties that I had with him and that's where I started singing. Because of my heartbreak song lyrics constantly flowed through the pen onto the paper. Not long after I wrote my first song...I sang it in the school talent show and Loke came running back to me, but I just flipped him off and ignored whatever he tried to say.

Because of that, boys can't seem to break my invisible shield. I don't want to broken again. I want to be loved. I want to be loved by my adoring fans. And maybe...someday...when the time is right I'll find someone through fate whom I can trust.

I strolled into the room the way I usually do, but this time I felt this tingly feeling like people were trying to stare me down. Once I broke up with Loke I've noticed that I got more lusty stares headed in my direction and even love letters piling up in my locker. I just simply ignored it because everyone was just a pain in the ass.

"Hello, darling." One of the ladies drawled in a Texas accent. "You must be Lucy Heartfilia." Her eyes glanced at my whole appearance as I stood in front of the mic, confidence brimming over the edges. "What are you going to audition with today?"

"I'm going to addition with a song that I write myself. Instrumental included." I said confidently. I could see Gray and Natsu still standing at the door from the corner of my eye. I flashed my heartwarming smile at them and their cheeks immediately flushed. I like them. They don't seem that bad after all.

"Before you do that I would like to ask some questions." The lady spoke up. "You may sit if you want." I slowly slid into the chair behind me, sitting as tall as I possibly could. "First question. Why did you choose to pursue musical art?"

I simply replied. "I was heartbroken in middle school and that's when lyric ideas started popping into mind. After that I just want to watch my fans smile." I smiled thinking about my future dream.

"Nice. Second Question. Can you play any instruments?"

"The instruments I use the most are the guitar, electric and acoustic, and the piano. But I also know how to play he drums, violin, flute and more. Basically I should tell you that I adapt to different instruments very easily." From the corner of my eye I swear I could see Gray an Natsu glaring at each other, yet again, mentally arguing. I smiled at what I saw before my eyes. The boys noticed and they stopped, looking in separate directions.

"What type of music do you normally do?"

"I love pop and country, but I can also adapt to other types of music except heavy metal."

"That's no problem. There isn't any heavy metal artists in this school...at the moment." The lady jotted down notes on her clipboard and then glanced up. "You may audition now."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"You may audition now."

* * *

Note: The song that Lucy sings here is something that I wrote myself...off the top of my head.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I grabbed the electric guitar that was on the stage and tuned it. I like the one I have at home better. I'll make sure to bring that one if I get assigned into songwriting and singing, but it doesn't matter because I can adapt to anything that has to do with music pretty well. It's my own special talent. Something I worked hard to find.

I started playing the instrumental and a few notes in I started singing. "Heartbreak survivoorrrrs. Their the ones who seem go rock the night. Cause they don't need you anymore. Heartbreak survivors. I'm one and I am just fine. Because I'm over you. I don't need you anymore. You pushed it onto yourself. You broke my heart and you tore it apart." I paused. "So I'm strolling on through the night." The song continued until it came to the slow bridge I wrote. "I will find someone who believes in me. I will find someone who surpasses you...and...you will regret leaving me." I sang the chorus again and ended the song.

* * *

Note: this isn't the best little song I wrote. I wrote better songs, in my opinion. Ask me if you want to see the lyrics. Thank you.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

There was a roar if clapping coming from the two boys at the door. "Oh. Goodness. Gray. Natsu. I didn't know you were there. Are you friends of Lucy?" The lady said.

"We'll I just-" I was cut by Gray and Natsu saying "YES!" Something mysterious glinting in their eyes.

"That's great! Then you could help Lucy around. Normally people who audition would be told where they are going a few days later, but you. You're different Lucy. You're going to be with Gray and Natsu in the advanced song-writing and singing course."

When we walked out the door if the room they were extremely excited. Natsu even fist fist bumped the air which made all the girls standing in the hallway think that he was adorable. It actually was quite adorable. They seem nice I guess it's fine for me to hang out with them. Ever since Loke I've been very particular on who I hang out with.

"Thanks for everything. Please take good care of me." I said sandwiched between Gray and Natsu's bear hug. "No problem...beautiful." Gray replied slightly pink in he cheeks.

"How do you two NOT have a girlfriend by now?" I said without even thinking. Oops. I shouldn't have asked that. Maybe they've been through some trauma or something because both of them stood their frozen.

* * *

Gray's POV

When Lucy asked us why we didn't have a girlfriend by now I immediately froze and so did Natsu. I don't know why Natsu froze, but I have a reason. I remember Lucy from before. We went to the same middle school, but I left halfway through 8 th grade because I got accepted into this school fairly quickly. I had a girlfriend. Her name was Lisanna. Lisanna Strauss to be exact.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapters. But that's the only way I can use cliffhangers. And also I'm writing this on my phone while I am running errands with my mom before I go back to Taiwan for school.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lisanna. Lisanna Strauss to be exact.

* * *

I knew Lucy way before. Back then I was short and very shy. She was the nicest to me, but back then I had a different name. My parents divorced recently and I took on the name my mother always wanted me to have. Gray. I like it better than Lucas. It's more...unique.

Lucy was very nice to me. She was in fact the only person who would talk to me without any 'school' reasons. I thought she was beautiful and I liked her almost immediately, but that was when she was dating Loke and soon after I started dating Lisanna. Back then I thought it wasn't fate.

On the day that Lucy caught Loke with Lisanna she changed completely. She grew a liking into music like me. She would talk to me everyday; day and night. That's when I changed my mind about us meeting not being fate. The year that I was accepted into this music school she bursted into tears saying that she would see me again.

I wonder if she knows that I am Lucas. He best friend. The one meant for her. I don't think it's time to tell her yet.

"Hey. Natsu. Is there anyone named Lucas here?" She questioned and my heart throbbed. I want to tell her, but for some reason I can't. It's like I am becoming the shy Lucas again whenever I am with her. I fell on love with her in grade school and I still do.

"I know someone. But he changed his name and he probably wants to keep it a secret for now." Natsu glanced at me for a second. Thank goodness. And this is why we're best friends.

"Oh shucks." She plastered her cute pout on her face. "I really want to see him. I worked so hard so we could be together again."

"You have. You just don't know who." I said without thinking and Natsu threw me a questioning look. "Work hard. Sing on. Work hard with your music to pursue your dream...And we'll meet again." I thought aloud.

"What did you say?" Lucy's expression was unreadable. "Lucas said those exact words on his last day with me." Years pierced her beautiful - eyes. I can't take it. My heart is hurting. I can't see her cry. But I love how she's thinking about me.

"Maybe he doesn't want to meet you yet because he has changed a lot from before." I said, trying to calm her down. I slipped a note into her notebook. "Let's get you washed up and head to class.

Natsu and I stood in front of the bathroom waiting for Lucy to finish up. "So what happened?" Natsu broke the silence.

"I'll tell you another time." And after the last word she strolled out of the bathroom...


	6. Chapter 5- First Challenge: Covers Act 1

_"I'll tell you another time." And after the last word she strolled out of the bathroom..._

**Chapter 5- First Challenge: Covers**

"The winner of last week's challenge which was Rock music is…" drumroll… "The duo Gray and Natsu." Cheers and claps rang throughout the classroom. There weren't that many people in the classroom. Just the two winners, the new girl, and like ten others.

"Okay class, the challenge of the week has to do with Covers." The teacher of the advanced song-writing and singing class announced. "For this assignment, you have to choose a song that you can connect with. On Friday, everyone will perform their cover. At the end of the lesson they'll be a poll and the winner will be announced on Monday like always." He paused. "Any questions?" The teacher looked around the class and he was quite surprised to see that the new girl raised her hand. When the duo introduced Lucy as the new student to their class she seemed a bit shy or maybe that was the teacher's imagination. "Yes Lucy Heartfilia?" He answered. He's always had a liking in saying the full names of his students. Their full names are all interesting to say.

"Can we have a partner for this challenge?" she seemed quite innocent, yet confident at the same time.

"No. But since you're new I can allow someone help you for this week's challenge." I glanced around the class to find someone perfect to tutor her. "Gray can you help Lucy?" Gray could hear a low growl from behind him. He smirked. Natsu sure is mad.

He smiled and looked at Lucy who was slightly pink. "Sure, I'll be fine with that."

"Are there any more questions?" the teacher asked. All the students were already busy thinking of songs that they can relate to and noting it down on their song books. He smiled. That's why I like this class. They work so hard. They must love song-writing and singing. From the corner of his eye, he could see Gray moving into the seat next to Lucy. They seem friendly. Have they known each other before today? I wonder…

"So what kind of songs can you relate to, Gray?" Lucy asked, truly curious. The song is going to express my feelings towards her, but she won't know that. It makes me feel depressed that she won't know, but I can't confess to her now. There are things I have to fix up first…

"It's a secret," I simply answered though inside I was a complete mess. "Are you still looking for the _heartbroken _vibe?"

"I was thinking of the exact opposite this time. I really want to find a song that explains…" she paused and thought for a second. "OH!" she wrote down the name of the song and her handwriting looked like calligraphy. "This song is perfect!" She showed it to me and the song title made me feel pain in my chest. I clutched my chest and she noticed. "Are you alright?" she looked truly concerned.

"I'm fine," I answered. I really want to know how this song relates to her…

We looked up when we heard a loud clap. "It's been 5 minutes since I announced the challenge. I want to know…who already found a song that relates to their lives?" Our teacher always asked this question. It's like he's testing who's speedy, but good also. Lucy and I raised our hands. I looked around the room. Nobody else was raising their hands. They were either busy crossing out names in their song books or daydreaming…then I looked behind me. Natsu hand was also raised. And he had a mischievous smirk on his face, but his eyes showed otherwise. "That was fast. You three are going to be the ones to perform first then. Prepare well." Our teacher smiled. Gray didn't notice, but he was thinking, "She's catching up quite well…she is extraordinary!"

When I showed the song name that I wrote down in my song book to Gray he looked…hurt. And then he clutched his chest and that did indeed claim my theory positive. When I asked him if he was alright he just said he was fine. I want to know why he won't tell me things. Sure…we just met today, but our chemistry together seems perfect as if he were my long lost love. I might as well ignore it for now. I gotta work on this challenge. Are there any notes I cannot hit in the song? ….erm….no… Do I know all the lyrics? …um…I've memorized it quite a while ago… Do I know the correct pitch? Check! All I have to do is practice with the instrumental. I put my chin on my knuckles with my elbow on the desk. The song has a guitar oriented rock song, so I guess I'll use my precious guitar. In my opinion it sounds better than any other that I've used.

On the day that I bought it caught my eye right away. I just happened to walk right by it. I felt that it was meant for me. It was quite cheap compared to the others, but it was quite expensive for my taste. My legs just walked me into the store and up to the guitar. I carefully took it off the stand and admired it for a bit. It was a vibrant shade of royal blue. My favorite. In the bottom left corner it had different sizes of hearts in different colors with swirly lines connecting them. I loved it. I strummed the guitar and listened to the music coming out carefully. It was such a beautiful sound. It sounded like it could lead me to "the one"; to my angel…my angel who would even kill for me. What am I thinking? That will never happen…. I laughed for a minute because I imagined an Angel with a Shotgun. That's an interesting sight. And Gray just stared at me, probably wondering what I'm thinking about. "I just imagined an Angel with a Shotgun," I said and he froze. I wonder why he froze. Maybe that's the song he's singing. Is there a song named "Angel with a Shotgun"?

He un-froze, "Afterschool do you want to work on the challenge? I can give you some pointers." He looks like a total bad boy, but he's _so _nice. He reminds me of Lucas some reason. "Sure, that would be nice."

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

"It's time for lunch!" Natsu shouted energetically.

I'm _super _hungry. I get very hungry when I get emotional. I've always been like that. So when I heard the bell ring I was totally excited for lunch. I couldn't think at all during class. All I was doing was watching Gray act so different around Lucy. I wish I had someone to like…maybe even someone to love. I wish I had someone perfect like Lucy, but that's unlikely. Someone like her is very hard to find. How come Gray gets everyone!? I scurried towards the cafeteria ignoring Gray's hollers. Once I got to cafeteria I got anything that looked good and went to my normal seat. Minutes later, Lucy and Gray sat down at the table and Lucy was laughing next to Gray. I seriously don't like this! THIS TIME I am going to win against him! And maybe get a chance with Lucy…

**Afterschool**

Afterschool, Gray and Lucy were sitting inside a reserved Music Room. Lucy was busy strumming on her guitar bits and pieces of her song while Gray was trying to memorize lyrics. And when I say "trying" he really was. He couldn't really think. To him, she looked beautiful leaning over her guitar strumming. "Hey Gray!" she said suddenly. "Can you listen?" She strummed the guitar and then sang the chorus. "What do you think?" Gray was dumbfounded. It was amazing! She put so much emotion into. She must _really _relate to this song, but why? They continued practicing for another hour and decided to leave. They walked home together since their houses happened to be in the same direction. "See you tomorrow. We'll practice right?" Lucy said to Gray in front of her door.

"Sure." He just said before waving bye and leaving. I never knew she lived so close. I'm her neighbor!

**Time Skip: Friday Morning**

It's Friday. The Big Day. In the classroom it was a mess. There were people doing warm ups and tuning their guitars. Lucy was just humming her song quietly while writing her own song into her song book. Gray was daydreaming about the past. Lucy got to know him because of their heartbreaks. "Lucy changed." Gray thought. "She's still amazing, but there's something about her that's different. But what? …She seems a bit more radiant…and yet anxious. Is she seriously looking for Lucas _that _bad?" With Gray's perfect eye vision he glanced at her book. Written in bold on the top of the page was: To Lucas. I really want to tell her, but I still have to fix things.

"Alright, of Lucy, Gray, and Natsu who wants to go first?" our teacher announced. Natsu didn't seem to hear and so did Lucy. She was deep in thought.

"I'll go," I said. I went up on the stage and tuned my guitar. And then I started the song. (Best to play the link that you can find at the bottom.)

I began singing:

_(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,  
An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..)_

Get out your guns, battles begun,  
are you a saint, or a sinner?  
If loves a fight, than I shall die,  
with my heart on a trigger.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,  
don't mean I'm not a believer.  
..and major Tom, will sing along.  
Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa

I'm an angel with a shotgun..  
fighting til' the wars won..  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back..

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
(I'm an angel with a shotgun)  
..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.  
(Live, not just survive)

..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

When I finished there was a roar of clapping. I don't care about anyone else. I just want to Lucy to notice my feelings because I discreetly glanced at her during the whole song. Then our teacher stood up and questioned, "What song is that?"

"It's called _Angel with a Shotgun _by The Cab." I answered watching Lucy's reaction carefully.

He nodded his head, "And how does this relate to you?"

I froze. How should I answer?

* * *

Please Review.

For this chapter and the following **_what do you think the teacher's name should be?_**

For this story, it would be **great if you, readers, would ****_recommend some songs that you like_****.**

It would also be **awesome** **if you ****_suggested some musical challenges_**** for the future.**

Like in all my stories, **I will use songs that I like and would recommend to others.**

I really liked writing this chapter. I love the song included and it's addicting. This chapter is a bit long because my past chapters were a bit too short and I just love this song too much.

**The song in this chapter is: ****_Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab_**

**Here's a link to the song: watch?v=u26wtPNMRX8**

-samivyl

* * *

What are the things Gray has to fix?

How should he answer/

Will Lucy figure out his feelings towards her?

What about Natsu? Is he falling also?

What song will Natsu sing? **Please suggest a song.****_ Preferably by a guy. I Might not choose your recommendation._**

How about Lucy? _Keeping it secret for now J_

Who's going to win the challenge of the week?


	7. Chapter 6- First Challenge: Covers Act 2

_ "It's called Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab." I answered watching Lucy's reaction carefully._

_He nodded his head, "And how does this relate to you?"_

_I froze. How should I answer?_

* * *

**Chapter 6- First Challenge: Covers Act 2**

**Gray's POV**

How should I answer? Should I tell the truth? I glanced at Lucy to see her reaction and she looked sad and yet truly curious. "I-it relates to me because I would fight and even win the war for the one I need. The one I need, I met long ago… She and I went to the same Middle School, but I moved away." I finally said after much thought.

"That's great!" the teacher said. "We'll take a short break and then who'll perform?" Lucy raised her hand with a bright smile on her face. Her outfit happened to match her guitar. She was wear a royal blue tank with a jean jacket, a silky royal blue skirt and boots.

When I got off the stage I was greeted by "Good Job"s and pats on the back from the other boys in the class, except Natsu. All the girls were busy fan-girling except Lucy. What's with those two? I get why Lucy is focused in practice, but Natsu!? He's _never _focused or deep in thought. After a few minutes of break it was ready for Lucy to get on the stage.

"Lucy Heartfilia, please step onto the stage," our teacher announced. She grabbed her royal blue guitar and pulled the strap so it rested on her left shoulder. She started at the drums, displaying the drum part and then began strumming her guitar. The sound that was made was a rock sort of sound. Then she started. (Play the song: _Still Into You by Paramore_ )

_Can't count the years on one hand  
That we've been together  
I need the other one to hold you.  
Make you feel, make you feel better.  
It's not a walk in the park  
To love each other.  
But when our fingers interlock,  
Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it_

_Cause after all this time.  
I'm still into you_

I really wonder how this relates to her. I really want to know, but yet I feel as if I'll be disappointed. Her singing _is _beautiful though. She really can sing different types of music. The song that she wrote for the audition was completely different compared to this one. All the girls were amazed and the boys all had hearts in their eyes. Even Natsu. This is really weird. Natsu doesn't fall for someone easily. And he definitely wouldn't fall for his best friend's girl…or crush…He's _too _reliable. Maybe he was _so _reliable that it came to hit an arrow through my back. She continued to the chorus.

_I should be over all the butterflies  
But i'm into you (I'm in to you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)  
Let em wonder how we got this far  
Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah after all this time  
I'm still into you_

Seriously, how does this relate to Lucy!? And who is she talking about?

_Recount the night that I first  
Met your mother  
And on the drive back to my house  
I told you that, I told you that I loved ya.  
You felt the weight of the world  
Fall off your shoulder  
And to your favorite song  
We sang along to the start of forever_

_And after all this time.  
I'm still into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies  
But i'm into you (I'm in to you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)  
Let em wonder how we got this far  
Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah after all this time  
I'm still into you_

_Some things just,  
Some things just make sense  
And one of those is you and I  
Some things just,  
Some things just make sense  
And even after all this time  
I'm into You  
Baby not a day goes by that  
I'm not into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies  
But i'm into you (I'm in to you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)  
Let em wonder how we got this far  
Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah after all this time  
I'm still into you  
I'm still into you  
I'm still into you_

She sure can hit some high notes. She has an extraordinary vocal range. Like Ye Ai Ling (葉璦菱), a famous Taiwanese singer. _(You should check out a song that she did with her son, who my brother is friends with: watch?v=3nYwCYF4WJw)_

When she finished there was silence from the whole class. Everybody was dumbfounded and amazed. Then we could hear slow clapping coming from the doorway. Standing in the threshold was none other than Lisanna Strauss; behind her was Loke, his eyes covered by dark shades. "Amazing," she said. She had a sweet smile on her face. Why would she!? She was caught cheating by _both _of us.

"Why are you here?" I questioned her, walking towards Lucy so I could help her with seeing her ex again. I whispered to her, "It'll be okay. Just calmed down." And she calmed down a little.

Lisanna smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well of course…I came back for you, darling. Lucy's eyes widened. Lucy used to call Lucas that. Has she dated Gray before? Or…

* * *

**What song should Natsu sing to capture a certain someone's heart? **_Please recommend some. I don't know what song he should sing._

You know why Lisanna's there, but why is Loke?

Will Lucy figure out about Lucas and Gray?

The song that was in here is: _Still Into You by Paramore_


	8. Chapter 7- First Challenge: Covers Act 3

_"Well of course…I came back for you, darling. Lucy's eyes widened. Lucy used to call Lucas that. Has she dated Gray before? Or…_

**Chapter 7- Challenge 1: Covers Pt. 3**

**_Warning: Swearing_**

Once I heard her voice anger seethed out of my chest. I HATE HER! We dated when were younger. Then one day she ditched me for someone else. And the person she ditched me for ended up being Lucas/Gray, but I'm not really angry at him, because we both agree that she is just a fucking bitch and always has been. Now, I feel really bad for Gray. He has Lisanna still pursuing him. When Lisanna cheated on Gray with Lucy's ex; Lucy was heartbroken, but Gray probably thinks that it was fate. Fate that Lisanna cheated on him. Fate that it ended up being Lucy's ex.

I was originally going to sing a song to try to capture Lucy's heart, but now that I have seen Lisanna once again my anger has come back from down beneath. I could hear Lisanna say: "You're still protecting her when you have me?" This really pissed me off. She acted like she could get anything in the world when reality she has _nothing _'cause all she does is takes. Takes from others. "Shut up. You shouldn't dare say anything," I finally blurted out, getting really annoyed. She turned to me and her expression looked confused.

"Uh. Hello? But who the hell are you?" And hearing her say those words pissed me off even more. I'm so glad _she _was the one who was chasing me instead of the other way around.

"Oh? You don't remember me from grade school? I'm glad." I smirked. She looked truly shocked and then her expression slowly changed to sadness.

"Oh. I'm sorry about that. I'm truly sorry. I still want you, you know."

"What the hell are you talking about. You came here for Gray and now since you've found me you change your mind?"

"Gray and Lucy, get off the stage. It's my turn to sing," I said, setting up. I sang the first song that came into mind that showed my hatred towards Lisanna. I began:

_I hate you, everything about you  
Don't wanna be in love with you no more  
Don't wanna be around you, touch you, fuck you  
Don't ever wanna see you come around my door_

Don't ever try to touch me again  
I loved you so much, oh baby but then, oh  
I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, ah ah  
I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, ah ah

I hate you ah, I hate you ah, I hate you ah, ah  
I hate you ah, I hate you ah, I hate you ah, ah  
I hate you ah, I hate you ah, I hate you ah, ah  
I hate you ah, I hate you ah, I hate you ah, ah

Betrayed me, played me, slayed me  
Hurt me like I've never been hurt before  
Dissolved me, owed me, for the  
Every people you decided that you wanted in your life more

Make your bed now, lie in it and  
Don't wake up, you don't live in

Don't ever try to touch me again  
I loved you so much, oh baby but then, oh  
I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, ah ah  
I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, ah ah

I hate you ah, I hate you ah, I hate you ah, ah  
I hate you ah, I hate you ah, I hate you ah, ah  
I hate you ah, I hate you ah, I hate you ah, ah  
I hate you ah, I hate you ah, I hate you ah, ah

Baby don't be here around me again  
Don't wake up, you

_Don't wake up to touch me again, again_

_Don't wake up to touch me again_

_I hate you, everything about you  
Don't wanna be in love with you no more_

I hate you ah, I hate you ah, I hate you ah, ah  
I hate you ah, I hate you ah, I hate you ah, ah  
I hate you ah, I hate you ah, I hate you ah, ah  
I hate you ah, I hate you ah, I hate you ah, ah

( watch?v=nf0eT5bQaDM)

She gasped when I finished and ran towards the other guy at the door. That must be Loke. He was trying to calm him down, but all her was actually doing was staring at Lucy. I could see Lucy with tears streaming down her cheeks, her head resting on Gray's shoulder. Well, I guess Gray is a lot better than that dude. I strolled up to them, "Go away! Shoo!" They walked off. "And never come back!" I shouted before slamming the sliding door shut behind them.

"That was a lot of drama," our teacher announced. "Who knew that the top students could be so…connected…" he then whispered.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Lucy glanced at her cellphone, only to smile at it. "Is it okay if I answer?" she asked our teacher shyly. "Of course since class is almost over," he answered sweetly because Lucy was hurt. She pressed Answer and a screen popped up. On the screen was a girl with long curly blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. Who is she!? She is breathe-taking. She looks exactly like Lucy, but she doesn't have the spunk and courage. She seems sweet and shy.

"Hey Cuz, I'm in class right now," she said, wiping tears off her face. Gray leaned in to appear on the camera and I climbed on a chair and leaned over both of their heads. _I really want to know who she is. She is __**exactly **__my type…_

* * *

Thanks to _xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01_ for recommending the song and also telling me an _amazing _idea!

Does something happen between Natsu and Lucy?

Who is Lucy's cousin?


	9. Chapter 8- First Challenge: Act 4

_"Hey Cuz, I'm in class right now," she said, wiping tears off her face. Gray leaned in to appear on the camera and I climbed on a chair and leaned over both of their heads. I really want to know who she is. She is __**exactly **__my type…_

**Chapter 8: First Challenge-Act 4**

"Why are you crying, Luce?" a melodic voice rang out of the phone. I leaned even more forward to get a closer look. "Can you please stop doing that? I'm trying to talk to Lucy here." Both Lucy and Gray turned their heads towards me and I backed up, feeling heat rising onto my cheeks. _So this girl noticed me. _

"Lissana and Loke 'visited' today." Lucy replied, forming air quotes with her hands on the word _visited. _"I don't know why Loke was here, but Lisanna was trying to pursue Gray here," pointing at the tall boy next to her.

Her cousin gasped when her eyes flickered towards Gray on her computer screen. "H-He doesn't remind you of anyone?" she questioned, scanning Gray's face.

"What! Why? I never really thought of that Lucinda." Lucy faced Gray, staring at his face trying to recognize anything. Gray's cheeks tinted pink from the intense staring from Lucy. "Natsu, do something funny, I need to test something.

_Lucinda. That name suits her._

I thought for a moment. I can't do funny things when I'm thinking about it. It usually just happens very randomly. I glanced at Lucy's phone. Lucinda had an expression like she was curious about what I was going to do. I scanned the classroom. Class has officially ended and everyone was piling out the door. We were the only ones left. The teacher himself even left.

I started doing the monkey dance, incorporating the embarrassing sounds with it. Right away, I could hear Gray's roar of laughter. If I listened closely, I could also hear a faint giggle coming from the speaker of the phone. I smiled. I guess I made her laugh. Then I glanced at Lucy. Her eyes were wide.

"This can't be right," Lucy mumbled. I wonder what she's talking about. "I-I gotta go." She grabbed all her belongings including her phone and scurried out the door.

"This _can't _be right!" I said into the phone. My cousin was blushing from all the laughing. Maybe I should introduce her to Natsu some time. "He can't be Lucas. Lucas was gentle and shy…that's why I started liking him," Lucy paused. She didn't feel like talking about this right now. She wanted time to digest this new information. "Let's change the subject. So…What do you think of Natsu?"

Lucinda's eyes sparkled and her cheeks flushed.

"He's cute…" she finally said after a few minutes. By now, Lucy was crossing the street towards her house.

Lucy smiled. "Admit it. He's totally your type."

"Fine! He is." Lucinda finally blurted out.

Lucy smirked. "I'll introduce you guys someday, since you're in the same school district. Maybe you should transfer to our _Rocking World _school instead of staying in your current music school. Got to go. _Thinking About It." _I stopped walking without really thinking. I ended the video-call and then continued walking. I didn't look around before I continued crossing the street.

_My life flashed by eyes. _


	10. Chapter 9- Change of Plans

Chapter 9 – Change of Plans

_My life flashed before my eyes._

* * *

Lucinda's POV

A sudden pain in my chest surprised me. For some reason I have this feeling that something bad happened. Real Bad. Frantically, I redialed Lucy's number to be answered by her voice mail. I waited…Nothing.

Something is definitely wrong. Normally she would always answer or at least text.

I flipped through all my papers that were all over the place. "I seriously need to organize these," I thought. Seconds after I found a small blue piece of paper. On the top it said "Emergency Numbers". First on the list was Lucy's home number. I quickly dialed it and water. _BEEP. BEEP BEEP. _There was a pause and then it continued. _BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. __**CLICK. **_"Hello? Who is this?" a low manly voice answered. Definitely not her father _or _her brother.

I cleared my throat. "Um…this is Lucy's cousin, Lucinda. Um…I think there's something wrong with her."

"Yes, indeed." The man replied, "I am here to inform her parents about what happened. You are free to join if you're close."

"Thank You, I'll be right there." I ended the call. I grabbed my keys and jetted out the door.

A few minutes later 

I arrived at her house. There was no place to park whatsoever. Two police cars and an unfamiliar red truck were parked in the driveway. As I drove further down the street to find a place to park, I noticed a familiar last name: Fullbuster. _Gray Fullbuster. _Gray. Lucas. Fullbuster. **_So I was right!_**

Scratch that.

I should worn him about what happened. I parked there and walked up the driveway and rang the doorbell.

Gray's POV

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _I hate the sound of the doorbell. Probably because nobody uses it. Natsu just walks through the door like he did two minutes ago. I finally got up and found my way down the stairs; Natsu close behind. I opened the door without even checking who it was.

A girl around my age stood before me. She looks exactly like Lucy except she had a peppy/happy fashion sense. She must be Lucinda. I turned around and winked at Natsu who stood behind the door and left him with a confused expression on his face.

"Hello…Lucinda. Please come in." Natsu froze like a statue. "Why are you here?" She had a worried expression on her face and didn't seem to notice the melting Natsu. I smirked, when I glanced at him.

She cleared her throat, lightly. "Did you hear about…" She paused, tears pricking her eyes. "D-did you hear about Lucy?"

I froze. Something happened to Lucy?

"What happened?" I roared.

"I don't know the details. That's why I'm heading to her house."

All three of them rushed out the door and burst through the front door of Lucy's house. Right there stood two cops, and Lucy's brother. "Hello Jake," I heard Lucinda quietly say. "Did we miss anything?"

Lucinda's POV

Jake… Even though he was already in college, he was a quivery mess. The most important person to him was his dear younger sister. I believe he has a HUGE sister-complex. After a couple of minutes, he finally replied, "She's in a coma. Close to the gates of death." He slumped over and cried.

"This is a rare situation," one of the cops said. "It seems that she was poisoned right before she was hit by a red truck. The person driving the truck seems to have ran off, but we're inspecting the truck itself at this very moment." The front door swung open and everybody froze. "She's not in the hospital!" Lucy's mother exclaimed, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her husband was trying to calm her down by whispering soothing words in her ear. "She's missing!."

* * *

_Sorry the chapter is so short. I wrote this during my free time in my notebook when I was sick. I have a four day weekend next week, so I'll try to update. _

**_It's funny how you write in your notebook it seems like a lot, even though it actually_**** isn't**


End file.
